Dead End
by xCassy
Summary: Suite directe de Otherwise. L'histoire prend sa source dans le tome 2 de Gone, La Faim. Lena doit gérer la famine, et la Bande des Humains qui prend de l'ampleur, tandis qu'Anna doit refaire face à la douleur de la perte d'un être cher. Mais le Gaïaphage, terré dans sa mine, est aussi de la partie et mène la vie dure à nos héros qui en voient de toutes les couleurs.
1. Chapter 1

Anna se tenait près des champs de choux. Les vers, mangeurs d'êtres humains, y grouillaient tels des vermines à exterminer. Sam était venu ici, dans l'après-midi, pour ramasser de quoi nourrir la population de Perdido Beach. Il était revenu bredouille, avec une recrue en moins : E.Z, mort suite aux nombreuses morsures des vers, qui l'avaient dévoré vivant. Anna trouvait cela tout bonnement répugnant, et eut une grimace de dégoût en posant le regard sur quelques ossements laissés par les vers.

Sam était allé faire son rapport à Lena. Les autres préféraient se tenir éloignés du champ. Par peur, ou par dégoût, ils avaient laissé tomber l'idée de récolter quoi que ce soit dans ce périmètre mortel. Alors, Anna était toute seule. Les couleurs du crépuscule rosissaient le ciel, et elle s'assit en tailleur à quelques dizaines de centimètres de la limite de champ. En dehors, les vers ne s'aventuraient pas.

Trois mois que la Zone était apparue. Trois mois qu'Anna n'avait pas ouvert un livre. L'horreur de la réalité était bien trop présente pour que la jeune fille puisse se plonger dans des œuvres de fiction : ici, chaque seconde était utilisée pour chercher un moyen de survie. A commencer par la nourriture, qui commençait à manquer en ville.

C'était pour cela qu'Anna n'avait pas le choix. Elle devait absolument trouver un moyen d'exterminer ces vers, avant qu'ils ne prolifèrent vers d'autres champs et ne provoquent une famine qui tuerait à coup sûr les enfants les plus fragiles. La jeune fille aux cheveux blonds avait obtenu le rôle de shérif, mais celui-ci s'était étendu à d'autres missions importantes, telles que celle-ci. Tuer les vers. Elle se leva, les yeux fixés sur ces vagues invertébrés noirs qui gigotaient sans cesse, et tendit les mains.

Tant pis si les choux étaient fichus, ou congelés. Une plaque de givre s'étendit sur quelques mètres, le long du champ et l'envahissait presque lorsqu'Anna poussa un cri de douleur. La souffrance fut si fulgurante, remontant le long de sa jambe, qu'elle s'effondra sur le sol. Un des vers lui avait sauté dessus, et ses dents pointues avaient traversé le tissu de son pantalon, s'enfonçant dans sa chair avec force.

Elle le saisit à deux mains et tenta de l'arracher en gémissant de douleur, puisque cette dernière s'accentuait à chaque seconde qui passait. L'étrange animal refusait de lâcher prise, et un de ses congénères mordit le poignet d'Anna, lui faisant pousser un autre cri de souffrance. Il fallait absolument qu'elle s'en débarrasse, avant qu'ils ne la dévorent vivante.

Un éclat de lumière verte l'aveugla un instant, et les deux cadavres carbonisés des vers retombèrent mollement sur le sol.

Sam.

Anna poussa un long soupir de soulagement, autant pour évacuer la pression que la douleur. Ses plaies sanglantes mettraient un moment à cicatriser, d'autant qu'elle se refusait à demander de l'aide à Lana qui était bien trop occupée, mais au moins elle était sortie d'affaire. Saine et sauve.

\- Merci, souffla-t-elle en se levant pour s'éloigner le plus possible du champ.

\- C'est rien, lui rétorqua Sam. J'ai donné un de ces vers à Astrid. Elle va l'examiner.

Et ils marquèrent une pause dans leur conversation, les yeux fixés sur la masse grouillante de vers sous les choux dont ils avaient tant besoin.

\- Tu ne pourrais pas... commença Anna.

\- Les brûler ? Et si ils décident de sortir du champ, finalement ? Ce serait une catastrophe. Ces bestioles, il faut les éviter au maximum. Elles n'ont mis que quelques secondes pour tuer E.Z.

Anna poussa un soupir de désespoir.

\- Attendons l'avis d'Astrid. Tant qu'ils restent dans le champ, il n'y a pas à s'en faire, sauf pour la nourriture. Rentrons.

* * *

\- Drake a pillé la supérette. Lui et ses subordonnés on pris de la nourriture, avant de s'enfuir vers le Pensionnat, dit Lance.

Lena tapotait le bureau du Maire du bout des doigts, signe qu'elle était profondément agacée. Ses jambes, croisées sous le bureau, la démangeaient : elle avait tant envie de se lever, de foncer au Pensionnat, et de faire sa fête à l'adolescent psychotique. Mais ce n'était pas un comportement responsable, alors elle s'abstint.

\- Ils doivent avoir faim, comme nous tous, commenta-t-elle. Des nouvelles de Caine ?

Les habitants de Perdido Beach n'avaient pas entendu parler de lui depuis le jour où Drake avait tiré sur Lena. Et c'était suspect, bien trop calme, pour être normal. La jeune fille était presque sûre qu'il mijotait quelque chose, mais elle n'avait aucun moyen d'en être certaine. L'ex-maire avait tout simplement disparu de la circulation.

\- Toujours aucune, répondit son frère. Ca te déplaît ?

\- Un peu. Je préfère le savoir hors d'état de nuire que d'ignorer ce qu'il devient. C'est frustrant de se dire qu'il peut attaquer à n'importe quel moment...

Lance passa sa main dans ses cheveux noirs et lisses, les ramenant en arrière. Ils étaient devenus bien trop longs, et négligés, comme ceux de tous les enfants de la Zone. Lena eut un sourire en l'observant, puis se ressaisit.

\- La situation est critique, déclara-t-elle. Il faut trouver de la nourriture, et vite. Nous ne pouvons pas laisser les membres de Coates nous voler nos réserves ainsi, sinon nous mourrons tous de faim très bientôt.

Lance acquiesça.

\- Que comptes-tu faire ?

\- Justement, je ne sais pas, soupira Lena. Je comptais me servir des champs pour cultiver quelques légumes, mais ces saletés de vers les ont envahi ! Je commence a croire que la Zone a une conscience, et que cette conscience s'acharne a me pourrir la vie.

\- Et je pense, fit Lance, que tu as certainement raison.

* * *

Lorsqu'elle poussa la porte du commissariat, Anna se laissa immédiatement tomber sur le confortable fauteuil qu'elle occupait habituellement. La petite pièce était vide ; le shérif Lancaster, autre nom de la petite blonde, avait bien quelques subordonnés, mais elle les laissait souvent vaquer à leurs activités personnelles. Elle ressentit l'envie de se blottir dans son immense fauteuil bien trop grand pour elle, et de fermer les yeux pour laisser le sommeil l'envahir, mais le bruit de la porte d'entrée qui s'ouvrit violemment la dissuada. Anna se redressa dans son fauteuil, retrouvant toute sa dignité, et observa la nouvelle venue.

Mary Terrafino.

\- Bonjour, Anna, fit cette dernière.

\- Salut, Mary.

Anna soupira. Mary venait plusieurs fois par semaine, depuis un peu moins de deux mois, et toujours pour la même raison, chose qui commençait nettement à agacer le shérif qui n'avait pas le temps de s'occuper de son cas, ni même aucune piste qui permettrait de l'aider.

\- Toujours pas de nouvelles de Lux, je suppose ? Demanda Mary.

\- Je ne veux pas t'alarmer, tenta Anna. Mais honnêtement, ça fait presque deux mois que Lux a disparu. Tu ne penses pas que ses chances de survie sont assez minces ?

Mary se laissa retomber sur la chaise face au bureau d'Anna. Elle poussa un lent soupir empreint de tristesse.

\- Je ne comprends pas, murmura-t-elle. Lux venait toujours travailler avec le sourire aux lèvres, les enfants étaient tellement importants dans sa vie ! Jamais il, ou elle ne les aurait abandonné de son plein gré. Je te le garantis.

\- Justement. Quelqu'un s'est attaqué à Lux, je ne vois que cette possibilité, mais très honnêtement, je ne sais pas qui. Personne n'aurait eu d'intérêt à l'attaquer.

\- Lux avait frappé Drake Merwin, et l'avait fait fuir de la garderie.

Anna avait déjà entendu cette histoire, et pourtant elle s'enfonça dans le tissu moelleux de son fauteuil, les doigts sur le menton, dans une position de réflexion intense.

\- Je ne pense pas que Drake aurait pris le risque de revenir juste pour tuer Lux. Et pourquoi juste Lux ? Nous sommes nombreux à nous être opposés à lui, moi y compris.

\- Donc, c'est une piste à exclure... marmonna Mary.

Elle baissa la tête un instant, et soupira de nouveau. Anna songea que la jeune fille semblait à bout, mais ne fit aucun commentaire, et la salua lorsqu'elle se leva et sortit du commissariat. La petite blonde se leva à son tour. Son ventre gargouilla bruyamment, et elle ouvrit le tiroir de son bureau pour en sortir un minuscule paquet de gâteaux secs. C'était difficile de trouver ce genre de denrées, aussi elle les savoura jusqu'au bout.

Et elle laissa ses pensées dériver. Ethan, depuis qu'il s'était lancé à la recherche d'Aria, n'avait toujours pas réapparu. Et Anna ne voulait pas se montrer pessimiste, mais elle doutait fortement qu'ils aient survécu. A moins d'avoir trouvé une source de nourriture à laquelle les habitants de la ville n'avaient pas pensé. C'était peu probable, très peu probable, et pourtant Anna ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer. Elle avait entendu Lena avouer à son frère que vu la situation, il ne restait qu'une semaine de nourriture pour permettre à tous les enfants de survivre.

C'était catastrophique.

C'était la Zone.

* * *

Lux venait de se réveiller, mais gardait les yeux obstinément fermés. Elle refusait de les ouvrir à nouveau, comme chaque jour depuis deux longs mois, pour réaliser qu'elle était encore enfermée dans cette cave humide. Le contact froid de la chaîne qui enserrait sa cheville droite eut raison d'elle et elle souleva lentement ses paupières, gardant les yeux fixés sur le plafond abîmé. La pièce dans laquelle elle était enfermée était sombre. Drake, en grand seigneur, lui avait installé un matelas, posé à même le sol, sur lequel elle reposait.

Lux redevint garçon. Drake n'aimait pas ça. Tant pis, il profitait de son absence. Malgré les deux longs mois passés dans cet endroit sinistre, Lux n'avait jamais montré un quelconque signe de soumission à l'adolescent psychotique. Il continuait de tenter de s'enfuir dès que Drake ouvrait la porte, il continuait de tambouriner contre les murs en espérant que quelqu'un l'entende, il continuait d'insulter son ravisseur et de se jeter sur lui dans l'espoir de lui administrer un coup assez puissant pour le tuer.

Toute ces tentatives de rébellion s'étaient soldées par des échecs cuisants et douloureux. La peau de Lux était à présent striée de cicatrices plus profondes les unes que les autres. Drake n'avait jamais hésité à frapper, de toutes ses forces s'il le fallait, pour asseoir son autorité. Et Lux, malgré toute sa bonne volonté, voyait toujours sa résistance flancher après quelques violents coups du fouet qui servait de bras à Drake. Il toucha du bout des doigts la dernière cicatrice, celle, toute nouvelle, qui lui avait été infligée lorsqu'il avait tenté de gifler son ravisseur. Lux observa le bout de ses doigts, écarlate : cela saignait encore.

Lux ne savait même pas où il se trouvait exactement. La dernière chose qu'il avait vue avant de se retrouver dans cet endroit, c'était le couloir de son appartement, où Drake l'avait enlevé, alors qu'il rentrait de la garderie. Deux mois qu'il ne s'y était plus rendu. Lux se demanda un instant si Mary avait cru qu'il désertait : certainement pas, elle savait pertinemment que les enfants étaient indispensables à Lux. Alors pourquoi ne le recherchait-elle pas ?

Des bruits de pas résonnèrent tout près de la porte. Drake arrivait. Lux resta garçon. Il savait que cela l'énervait, et il savourait toujours sa colère avant de recevoir les coups de l'adolescent psychotique. Lux se retransformait assez rapidement en fille généralement, mais il aimait montrer à Drake qu'il n'était pas totalement sous son contrôle. Pas encore, du moins, puisque sa raison commençait à flancher.

Lux était donc garçon lorsque Drake ouvrit la porte. Ce dernier fit la grimace. Il tenait une boite de conserve à la main, chose qui attira immédiatement le regard de Lux. Drake apportait rarement de la nourriture correcte.

\- Retransforme-toi immédiatement, ordonna-t-il. Ou tu peux oublier ton repas.

Lux se maudissait intérieurement, mais il ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. La rébellion après la nourriture : son ventre criait famine, et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de saliver à l'idée de manger quelque chose qui ressemblait à un véritable plat. La jeune fille avait cru comprendre que la nourriture commençait à manquer, dans la Zone. Mais Drake lui apportait toujours juste de quoi subsister.

Il s'installa sur une chaise, face à Lux et entreprit d'ouvrir la boite de conserve. Il en jeta le couvercle sur le sol, et la tendit à l'adolescente. Les raviolis en sauce étaient glacés, mais elle les mangea tels quels, sans fourchette, juste avec les doigts. Une fois qu'elle eut fini, elle déposa la boite sur le sol, et s'essuya avec un morceau de tissu qui traînait près d'elle. Lux soupçonnait cet endroit d'être une buanderie.

Lux serra la boite de conserve à présent vide entre ses doigts. Habituellement, c'était le moment où elle lançait une offensive, comme tous les jours, et Drake ne la quittait pas du regard. Il attendait, patientait, pour voir ce qu'elle prévoyait à nouveau de faire pour s'enfuir. Elle s'assit en tailleur et appuya son dos et sa tête contre le mur froid, pour se remettre les idées en place. Lux avait du mal à réfléchir tant ses espoirs s'amenuisaient jour après jour. A ce rythme, elle allait devenir folle.

\- Et si tu me tuais ? Proposa-t-elle.

Drake s'appuya confortablement contre le dossier de sa chaise. A son regard, Lux pouvait deviner qu'il était intrigué. Après tout, ce type de proposition n'était pas du tout de son style. Alors, comme cette phrase sonnait beaucoup trop comme une supplication, elle y ajouta un brin de provocation :

\- En fait, je préférerais crever la bouche ouverte que d'avoir à supporter ta présence une seconde de plus.

Cela ne l'énerva même pas. Il eut un sourire. Il savait, il avait réalisé qu'elle était à bout, et savourait son désespoir. Lux fit la grimace. L'idée que toute tentative de fuite était vaine s'était pleinement insinuée dans son esprit, et tentait d'éradiquer tout espoir de liberté. Du bout des doigts, elle toucha la chaine qui enserrait son pied droit, refermée par un cadenas. Et, saisissant la boite de conserve, elle s'élança. Tant pis pour la liberté, frappons pour la dignité.

Elle lança la boite de toutes ses forces, le prenant par surprise. L'objet en métal atteint Drake à l'arcade, qui se mit à saigner abondamment. Il poussa une exclamation de rage. Tout ça était mauvais, très mauvais, mais Lux se tint droite, face à lui. Ne jamais flancher devant l'ennemi. Il la frappa au visage, de sa main valide. Puis, à l'aide de son fouet. Lux serra les dents. Ne jamais montrer sa douleur, ne pas lui laisser une seule petite victoire.

Lorsque Drake quitta la pièce, le sang de Lux gouttait sur le sol. Coulant de sa lèvre, des nouvelles coupures provoquées par les coups de fouet partout sur son corps meurtri, de son nez, et de son front, qu'elle avait cogné contre le mur en tentant d'esquiver une offensive. Allongée sur le matelas, elle fixait le plafond. Puis la jeune fille redevint jeune garçon. Lux étendit les bras, et ses doigts rencontrèrent une surface métallique. Le couvercle de la boite de conserve.

Il se rassit sur le matelas, en gémissant de douleur, et saisit le petit objet. Son doigt rencontra le tranchant du côté, et la peau de son index fut entaillée. C'était coupant. Peut-être assez pour attaquer Drake... Lux déposa le couvercle près de son matelas, juste à côté de la boite. Un plan, il fallait penser à un plan pour se sortir de cet enfer. Et pour la première fois depuis un bon moment, une lueur d'espoir s'insinua dans son esprit.


	2. Chapter 2

Les jambes d'Aria étaient faibles, mais la jeune fille continuait de courir. Ses longs cheveux roux, détachés et en bataille, voletaient à chacune de ses enjambées. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil derrière elle : les coyotes semblaient avoir arrêté de la poursuivre. Ces sales bestioles ne l'avaient pas lâchée d'une semelle depuis qu'elle avait quitté la mine, laissant Ethan derrière elle.

Le cadavre d'Ethan.

Elle s'arrêta brusquement et vomit derrière un buisson. Ses jambes tremblaient tellement qu'elles furent alors trop faibles pour la porter et la petite rouquine s'effondra sur le sol. Ses genoux s'étaient écorchés mais elle n'en avait rien à faire. Elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même pour tenter d'étouffer les sanglots qui lui comprimaient la gorge.

Des éclats de lumière verte.

Tout était tellement flou dans l'esprit d'Aria. Deux mois plus tôt, lorsqu'elle avait quitté Perdido Beach pour permettre à tout le monde de continuer d'utiliser leurs pouvoirs, puisqu'elle ignorait comment contrôler le sien, Ethan était parti à sa recherche. Il l'avait trouvée presque immédiatement, et depuis les deux adolescents ne s'étaient pas quittés. Sauf qu'Ethan faisait des cauchemars, qui lui ordonnaient de se rendre à la mine. Au début, Aria arrivait à les éloigner, à faire disparaître ses mauvais rêves en dormant près de lui. Mais tout était devenu plus fort, et il y avait eu les coyotes.

Cheveux de feu, et cheveux de ciel.

Les sobriquets que leurs avaient attribués ces sales animaux dirigés par le Gaïaphage. Cette chose monstrueuse qui se tapissait dans la mine. Elle voulait Ethan, depuis le début. Aria avait tenté de le sauver, Aria avait tenté de s'opposer à ce monstre, mais lorsqu'elle avait vu le corps de son ami étendu sur le sol, dans cet endroit sombre, secoué de spasmes et crachant du sang, elle avait réalisé qu'il était trop tard.

Faim dans le noir.

Le Gaïaphage voulait des victimes. Il voulait une proie spéciale, qui lui donnerait un corps pour qu'il puisse s'incarner. Ethan avait trop résisté, à tel point que son corps avait lâché. Avant de rendre son dernier souffle, il avait tout juste eu le temps de chuchoter à Aria de s'enfuir le plus vite possible. Elle n'avait eu aucune envie de lui obéir, et pourtant elle l'avait fait. Elle se trouvait lâche. Elle se détestait. Elle aurait voulu mourir à sa place.

Tuer cheveux de feu, ramener cheveux de ciel.

Le Gaïaphage voulait la mort d'Aria, puisqu'elle était insensible à son contrôle sur les esprits, et qu'elle pouvait sauver d'autres victimes du monstre. Qu'il en soit ainsi. Elle se releva, les jambes encore fragilisées par la peur. Elle allait sauver les autres, qu'ils connaissent pas le même sort qu'Ethan. Elle prit une grande inspiration. Il lui faudrait longtemps, pour digérer une blessure comme celle-ci. Et pourtant, elle allait y arriver. Depuis sa naissance, c'était ce qu'elle avait toujours fait.

* * *

Anna se tenait devant la porte de l'appartement d'Orc. Et pourtant, elle n'avait pas peur. Quelques mois plus tôt, elle n'aurait jamais pensé que ce genre de situation puisse réellement arriver. Elle eut un sourire. Et pourtant, tout avait changé, et il lui était à présent possible de faire face à son ancien persécuteur sans même esquisser un seul geste de crainte ou baisser les yeux. Mais l'heure n'était pas celle de raviver des souvenirs douloureux, quoi que bien plus tranquilles que le présent ; il fallait qu'Anna demande l'aide d'Orc.

Elle frappa deux coups à la porte.

\- Entrez, fit une voix.

La jeune fille aux cheveux blonds ne se fit pas prier. Elle dépassa la porte d'entrée, la referma derrière elle, signe qu'elle avait l'intention de rester un peu, et balaya l'appartement du regard. Ce dernier était en piteux état, mais pas autant que son occupant. Charles Merriman, alias Orc, était devenu un alcoolique depuis la mort d'Howard, qui l'avait attristé au plus haut point. Mais il avait aidé les habitants de la ville lors de l'attaque des coyotes, ce qui était honorable et lui avait valu le développement d'une mutation tout à fait exceptionnelle sur l'ensemble de son corps, qui était à présent invulnérable. Il semblait sobre lorsqu'Anna se présenta à lui.

\- Shérif, fit-il. Que me vaut cet honneur ?

Anna songea avec amertume aux nombreuses fois où ce garçon impressionnant l'avait persécutée. Et puis elle balaya ce souvenir ; inutile de retrouver le passé, tout avait changé à présent. Tous les deux étaient de nouvelles personnes, et ils avaient en commun la mort de leur meilleur ami. Anna s'assit sur un fauteuil face à celui dans lequel son interlocuteur était installé, et croisa les jambes, imitant l'assurance de Lena.

\- Nous aurions besoin de tes services.

Il haussa un sourcil étonné.

\- Pourquoi ça ?

\- Comme tu le sais, nous manquons de nourriture. A l'écart de la ville, il y a des champs, remplis de choux prêts à être ramassés. Seulement, la terre grouille de vers qui tuent quiconque s'approche de leur territoire.

Et d'un seul coup, elle retroussa le tissu noir qu'elle avait attaché autour de son poignet pour cacher la marque de morsure, et le montra à Orc. Ronde, un cercle parfait de cicatrices profondes. Orc écarquilla les yeux, puis se rappuya dans le dossier de son fauteuil.

\- Tu penses qu'ils ne me feront pas de mal à cause de mon pouvoir ?

\- Je l'espère, fit-elle.

Orc poussa un long soupir.

\- C'est d'accord.

\- Hum. En échange de quoi ?

\- Rien, Anna. Je ne veux rien. Seulement apporter mon aide. J'ai besoin que... J'ai besoin de faire quelque chose de bien, pour remonter dans ma propre estime.

C'était la première fois qu'Anna entendait son prénom sortir de la bouche d'Orc. Elle qui était si habituée aux "freak" et autres sobriquets dégradants fut surprise. D'autant plus par sa réaction ; elle avait sincèrement pensé qu'il réclamerait de l'alcool en échange de sa besogne. Il surprit son regard et lui signala :

\- J'essaie d'arrêter. Ca fait deux jours que je suis sobre, et je ne boirais plus une goutte.

Anna se prit à éprouver de la sympathie pour le pauvre garçon qui se tenait devant elle. Même si il lui avait pourri la vie, la sienne n'était pas toute rose non plus. Elle haussa les épaules. Elle n'allait pas s'en faire un grand ami non plus. La jeune fille se releva et lui adressa un sourire sincère.

\- Merci. Ton aide sera très précieuse, tu n'imagines pas à quel point.

Elle sortit de l'appartement sans dire un mot de plus. Dix minutes plus tard, elle entrait dans la Mairie, plus précisément dans le bureau de Lena. Pile au moment où Lance déclarait :

\- Je vais partir. Je vais visiter la Zone de façon plus approfondie, pour trouver de la nourriture. Il y a peut-être des choses que nous n'avons pas exploitées ! Qui sait, je pourrais trouver des arbres fruitiers, quelques maisons abandonnées, ou ce genre de chose...

Les phrases de Lena et Anna fusèrent en même temps.

\- Hors de question, fit la jeune fille aux cheveux bruns.

\- Je viens avec toi, fit la jeune fille aux cheveux blonds.

Les deux adolescentes s'interrompirent et se regardèrent dans les yeux. Anna fut la première à détourner le regard. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle ne portait plus les lunettes qui la protégeait du regard des autres.

\- Tu ne peux pas partir ! S'écria Lena. J'ai besoin de toi ici. Et puis, c'est dangereux. Imagine que d'autres créatures comme les vers traînent dans la Zone, ou que tu tombes en panne de nourriture loin d'ici et que tu meures de faim.

\- Je ne fais rien d'utile ici. Tu es Maire, Anna est Shérif, je n'ai pas de rôle spécial, et j'ai vraiment envie de servir à quelque chose. J'ai l'intention de le faire, Lena. N'essaie pas de m'en empêcher.

Mais sa soeur n'en faisait qu'à sa tête, et elle passa la main dans ses longs cheveux.

\- Je te nomme chef des pompiers.

\- C'est Sam.

\- Adjoint à la garderie ?

\- Mary.

\- Responsable de la supérette ?

\- Albert.

\- Euh...

Lance secoua la tête.

\- Arrête, Lena. Stop.

Anna, qui les regardait échanger leurs arguments, lança finalement :

\- Lena, ça te rassurerait si je l'accompagnais ? En cas d'attaque d'animaux mutants, je pourrais utiliser mon pouvoir pour l'aider, puisqu'on ne sait pas si le sien fonctionne sur d'autres créatures que les humains.

Lance lui adressa un sourire reconnaissant, même s'il était quelque peu blessé dans son ego d'avoir besoin de la protection d'une fille pour rassurer Lena. Mais cela s'expliquait par le fait que le pouvoir d'Anna était particulièrement puissant, sûrement quatre barres si on s'en tenait au système de valeurs introduit par Diana Ladris.

\- Ca m'inquiète un peu, que tu quitte ton poste, signala Lena, montrant qu'elle commençait à y réfléchir.

\- Ca ne nous prendra pas plus de deux jours, rétorqua Anna.

Lena poussa un soupir.

\- Bon. Mais si vous ne revenez pas d'ici deux jours, je mettrais la Zone à feu et à sang pour vous retrouver, vous le savez ?

Elle visait Lance, mais Anna fut flattée qu'elle parle au pluriel. Elle lui sourit, et donna une tape amicale dans l'épaule de son amie.

\- T'inquiète pas !

La nuit était déjà tombée lorsqu'ils sortirent de la Mairie. Les jumeaux se tenaient la main, et se dirigeaient vers le quad, tandis qu'Anna avait déjà enfourché la moto qu'ils lui avaient prêtée pour ses déplacements. Un lointain fond de musique leur parvenait.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Interrogea Lance.

\- Albert, fit sa soeur. Il a lancé un club. Il fait payer l'entrée en piles ou en papier toilette. C'est une bonne idée, si tu veux mon avis. On aurait dû y penser avant, il gardera tous les bénéfices pour lui.

Et comme à leur habitude, ils démarrèrent et foncèrent vers leur villa.

* * *

Le soleil n'était même pas encore levé lorsqu'Anna tapa à la porte de la chambre de Lance. Elle avait préparé un sac avec les quelques provisions qu'elle avait pu trouver, et quelques bouteilles d'eau. Comme à son habitude et comme tous les autres habitants de la Zone, elle s'était vêtue confortablement. Une paire de bottes solides, un pantalon moulant et un débardeur. De toute façon, il ne faisait jamais froid sous le Dôme.

\- Déjà levée ? Fit Lance en bâillant, après lui avoir ouvert la porte.

Anna haussa un sourcil amusé en voyant qu'il était déjà habillé et fin prêt pour le départ, mais râlait pour la forme. Elle lui tendit le sac qu'elle avait préparé pour lui, tout en maintenant le sien sur son épaule droite.

\- Le monde appartient à ceux qui se lèvent tôt. Et si on veut être revenus avant que Lena fasse une syncope, mieux vaut partir maintenant.

Lance lâcha un léger rire. Anna avait parfaitement raison, mieux valait s'en aller le plus tôt possible. Il lui fit signe d'attendre un instant, et ouvrit la porte de la chambre de Lena. Il ne partirait pas sans lui dire au revoir.

La jeune fille était recroquevillé dans son lit à baldaquin bien trop grand pour elle. Ses si longs cheveux noir corbeau étaient étalés partout sur la couette couleur crème, et ses yeux étaient fermés, sa bouche entrouverte. Anna ne put détacher les yeux de son amie : c'était la première fois qu'elle la voyait si paisible, si tranquille. Elle paraissait si inoffensive et fragile qu'elle eut du mal à croire qu'elle était la Lena qu'elle connaissait.

Lance s'avança vers elle, et lui toucha doucement l'épaule. Lena papillona un instant des paupières, prête à replonger dans le sommeil à tout instant.

\- Je m'en vais, dit Lance. Au revoir.

Il déposa un léger baiser sur le front de sa soeur, qui se rendormit aussitôt. Sans mot dire, il ressortit rapidement de la chambre, rejoignant Anna qui avait trouvé toute cette scène absolument adorable. Elle appréciait beaucoup les jumeaux, et était toujours impressionnée de voir à quel point ils s'aimaient l'un l'autre.

\- On peut y aller, déclara-t-il finalement.

Anna hocha la tête, et ils s'en allèrent à pied, en direction de l'autoroute, qu'ils longèrent pendant plusieurs heures. Ils dépassèrent le Pensionnat Coates sans s'y arrêter, puis la centrale et le désert. Le silence régnait lors de leur petit voyage, mais au bout d'un long moment, Anna se décida à demander :

\- Tu crois qu'on sortira un jour de cet endroit ? Qu'on aura une vie normale, avec des enfants, un travail, et que tout redeviendra comme avant ?

Il croisa son regard et elle détourna les yeux. Elle savait que si elle s'y plongeait trop longtemps, l'espoir qu'elle ressentait s'évanouirait subitement, parce que Lance n'en savait pas plus qu'elle.

\- Imagine un instant que le Dôme disparaisse maintenant. Que les adultes nous attendent, juste derrière. Tu te verrais reprendre ta vie ? Aller en cours tous les jours, rendre des devoirs inutiles, finir à la bibliothèque pour lire les aventures fictives de personnages qui n'auront jamais autant de courage que tu en as eu ?

Les joues d'Anna rosirent en entendant le compliment. Elle était courageuse. Et pourtant, au fond d'elle-même, elle n'était toujours que la petite fille effrayée, qui se cachait sous une façade de force morale. Mais ça, elle ne l'avouerait jamais. Elle devait être brave, alors elle sourit à Lance.

\- Franchement, non. Et si je sors un jour d'ici, je me battrais encore. Pour les gens dans le besoin. Parce qu'ici, personne ne peut nous aider, alors que ce serait tellement nécessaire. Je veux être ce genre d'aide nécessaire dont les gens ont besoin.

\- Si nous sortons d'ici, nous garderons contact, n'est-ce pas ? C'est dur de se séparer de gens avec qui on a vécu de telles épreuves, mais...

\- Bien sûr ! Je dois avouer qu'à présent, je vois mal la vie sans toi et Lena. En seulement deux mois, je me suis habituée à vous, et vous avez été là pour moi tellement de fois !

Elle posa la main sur son coeur, ferma les yeux, et clama :

\- Moi, Anna Lancaster, jure que dès notre sortie de la Zone, continuerait à venir voir Lance Archer toutes les fois où j'en aurais l'occasion !

Et un sourire aux lèvres, il en fit autant.

* * *

_J'ai écrit beaucoup de nouveaux chapitres, mais je dois avouer que j'ai un peu oublié de les ajouter, désolée. A l'anonyme ayant posté une review : merci beaucoup ! J'espère que tu me suis toujours et que les prochains chapitres sauront te satisfaire. J'avancerais sur le sort de Lux très bientôt !_


	3. Chapter 3

La chaîne qui maintenant Lux prisonnier était relié à un meuble en métal, dont les pieds étaient fixés au sol. Comme tous les jours depuis qu'il était enfermé dans cet endroit, il tira dessus. Rien ne bougeait. Il soupira une nouvelle fois et se leva. La clé du cadenas qui maintenait la chaîne sur sa cheville était posée sur un bureau, en évidence, à trois mètres de Lux. Drake l'avait placée là pour le faire enrager. Et cela fonctionnait bien au-delà de ses espérances.

Lux avait réfléchi. L'obsession de Drake lui avait pourri la vie bien trop longtemps. Cela ne serait pas éternel, pas plus que la Zone. Lux sortirait bientôt de sa prison, que son ravisseur le veuille ou non. Et mieux valait que ce soit contre sa volonté, comme ça Lux pourrait savourer le rictus de rage qu'il lui adresserait.

La porte s'ouvrit. Lux redevint fille. Et Drake eut un sourire, puisqu'elle était docile, contrairement à son habitude.

Il fallait qu'elle trouve un moyen pour qu'il la détache. Elle resta allongée sur le dos, les yeux fixés sur le mur, tournant le dos à l'adolescent, sans même faire un mouvement, comme si elle n'avait pas remarqué sa présence. Drake resta un instant à l'observer, en attendant qu'elle réagisse, puis il secoua violemment l'épaule de la jeune fille.

\- Hey ! Fit-il.

Elle l'attrapa par le bras d'un geste ferme, mais pas violent. Et elle plongea ses yeux gris, dans ceux, glacials de Drake. Perdu pour perdue, autant utiliser son pouvoir, même si elle doutait que cela puisse marcher. Il n'avait jamais été très puissant, sauf pour captiver les malades mentaux, à première vue.

\- Détache-moi, dit-elle. J'ai besoin de voir le soleil. Laisse moi le voir juste une fois. Tu peux me surveiller, si tu veux. Je reviendrais, je le promets.

Il détourna le regard comme pour se dégager de son emprise, autant que possible.

\- Non.

\- Allez s'teuplait quoi.

Il la toisa avec mépris, les bras croisés.

\- Si il faut que je te supplie, je le ferais. De toute façon, si tu ne me laisse pas sortir, je vais crever ici, de maladie ou de suicide. Et en fait, ça m'arrangerait franchement, au moins j'aurais plus à devoir servir de jouet à un taré dans ton genre.

Il ne répondait toujours pas. Alors elle se mit à genoux et joignit les mains devant son visage.

\- Je t'en suppliiiie, par pitié, laisse moi cinq minutes de soleil. Je ne risque pas de m'enfuir, de toute façon, si tu me surveilles. Tu m'as assez fait comprendre durant ces deux derniers mois que je n'ai aucune chance contre toi.

Flatter son égo. Se soumettre, rester docile. Jouer l'innocente. Le visage de Drake resta indifférent, mais Lux put voir une lueur d'hésitation passer dans ses yeux. Elle resta dans sa position de prière, le regard fixé sur le visage de son ravisseur.

\- Deux minutes, dit-il. Pas plus. Et si tu tentes quoi que ce soit, je te jure que tu ne reverras jamais le soleil de toute ta vie.

* * *

Lorsque Lena arriva en ville, elle était toute seule. Cela ne lui était jamais arrivé. Le contact de la main de Lance dans la sienne lui manquait, la démarche de son frère sur laquelle elle calquait toujours la sienne lui manquait, sa présence rassurante lui manquait. Elle s'avança à travers la place avec beaucoup moins d'assurance que d'habitude, et lorsqu'elle leva les yeux, elle ne put s'empêcher de les écarquiller.

Sur l'un des murs, était inscrit à la peinture rouge trois simples mots qui allaient attirer beaucoup de problèmes, au grand désarroi de la jeune fille.

Mort aux Mutants.

Lena contemplait le graffiti lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule. Celle d'Astrid.

\- Ca vient de la bande de Zil. Enfin, "La Bande des Humains". Ils sont peu nombreux, mais commencent à poser des problèmes. Ils brisent des vitres, taguent les murs et cherchent Hunter pour faire justice eux-mêmes. Il a tué un dénommé Harry et ils veulent le punir, il paraît, mais on ne sait pas trop si c'était volontaire ou pas.

Lena poussa un soupir.

\- Il va falloir s'occuper d'eux. Comme si la Famine n'était pas suffisante, il faut maintenant une guerre entre les mutants et les humains...

Astrid lui adressa un sourire compatissant.

\- Concernant la famine, Sam est parti avec Dekka pour essayer de tuer les vers, dit-elle. En attendant, c'est Orc qui s'occupe de ramasser les choux. Mais une fois que ce sera fait, on pourra en récolter beaucoup plus en engageant des enfants. Et aussi, Quinn pêche des poissons d'une taille assez conséquente. Ca a l'air de s'arranger un peu, Lena.

Cette dernière lui sourit, et l'invita à gagner la Mairie avec elle.

* * *

Dès que Lux fit libérée de sa chaîne, elle ne put s'empêcher de pousser un soupir de soulagement. Et, pour acquérir plus de force, la jeune fille redevint garçon. Il saisit le couvercle de la boite de conserve et visa la jugulaire, la ratant de peu pour entailler l'épaule de Drake, qui avait eu un mouvement de recul. Le sang s'écoula, mais la blessure n'était pas profonde, alors Lux prit de l'élan et envoya un coup de tête, brisant le nez de son ravisseur. Et se leva, détalant le plus vite possible.

Il eut tout juste le temps d'être hors de portée de son fouet avant de l'entendre claquer derrière lui. Et Lux redevint fille, profitant de la rapidité et de la légèreté de son corps féminin. Elle sortit de la cave, et courut comme jamais elle n'avait couru, même après tant de semaines sans bouger. Tout son corps la faisait souffrir, mais rien n'aurait pu l'arrêter. Elle sauta dans les premiers escaliers qu'elle trouva, atterrit sur ses pieds, et trouva enfin une sortie.

Le soleil lui tendait les bras.

Et lorsqu'elle posa ses pieds nus sur le sol du parc, sans cesser de courir, elle failli défaillir tant la liberté lui avait manquée. Alors qu'elle s'était avancée de quelques mètres, il lui fut impossible de continuer. Ses jambes avaient décollé du sol, et elle se débattit dans les airs, sans succès.

\- Qui c'est, ça, encore ? Fit une voix.

Un adolescent sortit du bâtiment du Pensionnat Coates. Cheveux noirs, regard dur, et suivi d'une jeune fille à l'air hautain. Lux les reconnaissait. Caine Soren &amp; Diana Ladris. Lux ne les appréciait pas du tout. Elle n'eut pas le temps de lâcher un seul mot avant de voir Drake débarquer, sa main valide posée sur son nez en sang, et visiblement furieux.

\- Elle est à moi ! Lança-t-il à Caine.

\- Va crever, fit Lux. Je retournerais jamais dans ta cave, espèce de taré. J'préfère me trancher les veines plutôt que de subir tes délires bizarres une seconde de plus.

Caine et Diana partagèrent un regard intrigué.

\- Qui c'est, cette fille ? Demanda Caine à Drake, comme si Lux n'était pas là.

Diana ne la quittait pas des yeux, et Lux put sentir son regard glisser sur toutes ses cicatrices, sur ses cheveux sales, sur ses vêtements abîmés, sur son corps en malnutrition.

\- C'est moi qui l'ait ramenée ici, elle est à moi, répéta Drake. C'est mes affaires.

\- Sérieux, faites moi descendre, me laissez pas à nouveau avec ce malade ! S'écria Lux.

Diana s'avança vers elle, et posa sa main sur la joue de Lux. Mais ce n'était pas un geste rassurant, loin de là.

\- Mutante ? Demanda Caine.

\- Deux barres.

Caine haussa les épaules. Peu puissant.

\- Et quel est ce pouvoir ?

\- Hey mais tu m'écoutes ? Demanda Lux. Ce mec m'a séquestrée dans une cave pendant deux putain de mois et toi tu t'inquiètes juste de savoir si j'ai un pouvoir ou pas ?

\- Oui.

Cela laissa Lux bouchée bée. Mais elle se reprit rapidement et aboya :

\- T'es qu'un putain de salaud, toi aussi, autant que ton pote le psychopathe !

D'un geste, Caine l'envoya contre un mur. Et elle se cogna avec une telle violence qu'elle eut l'impression que sa tête allait exploser. Elle faillit s'évanouir, mais s'obligea à garder les yeux ouverts. Elle était sur le sol, elle pouvait partir si l'autre ne la renvoyait pas dans les airs. Elle toucha son front du bout des doigts. Du sang. Elle se releva difficilement, ayant du mal à tenir sur ses jambes. Et redevint garçon lorsque Drake tenta de l'approcher. Lux tenta de lui envoyer un coup, mais son mouvement se perdit dans le vide. Le choc contre le mur avait fait trop mal, et il commençait à perdre ses capacités.

\- C'est un pouvoir inutile, fit Caine. Tu peux la, ou le garder, mais que ça n'altère pas ton travail.

Et Lux s'évanouit finalement.

* * *

Jun était, comme à son habitude, dans le cabinet de médecine de Dahra. Pendant que la jeune fille s'occupait d'un enfant s'étant écorché le genou, puisque Lana avait disparu et aurait de toute façon refusé de s'en occuper, Jun s'appliquait à faire bouillir de l'eau. Il avait préalablement disposé les herbes médicinales dont il aurait besoin près de la casserole, et prit une grande respiration, laissant les senteurs forestières envahir ses sens olfactifs.

Le jeune chinois jeta un coup d'oeil à Dahra. Cette dernière renvoyait l'enfant, après avoir déposé un pansement sur sa plaie et l'avoir rassuré sur le fait qu'il ne perdrait pas sa jambe. Toujours avec le sourire. Jun ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer la jeune fille, qui était toujours en train de venir en aide aux autres, alors que lui-même ne s'intéressait qu'à sa petite personne, ou presque.

\- Tu as faim, chérie ? Demanda-t-il.

Elle lui répondit d'un sourire crispé. En effet, elle avait faim, comme tout le monde. La douleur de la famine s'insinuait dans tous les estomacs, sans possibilité de la calmer. Sauf grâce aux décoctions de Jun. Dahra lui adressa un regard gêné alors qu'il se détournait pour jeter les plantes dans l'eau bouillante. L'adolescent était parfaitement au courant qu'elle n'appréciait pas les surnoms affectueux qu'il lui donnait, notamment à cause de son petit ami jaloux, Elwood. Mais Jun continuait tout de même.

\- Je prépare quelque chose qui fait oublier la faim. Tu n'as plus mal, mais ça ne te nourrit pas pour autant, alors c'est un piège, en quelque sorte. Il faut juste éviter d'oublier d'avaler quelque chose de consistant. Enfin, pas qu'on ait grand chose à se mettre sous la dent actuellement...

\- Merci, Jun. Tu es adorable.

Il servit deux bols de l'étrange liquide vert qui fumait encore, et s'installa au bureau, face à Dahra. Le goût n'était pas tellement mauvais, mais disons qu'on avait vu mieux. De toute façon, les décoctions de Jun n'étaient pas réputées pour leurs bon goût, mais plutôt pour leur efficacité. C'était là le pouvoir du jeune chinois, celui de créer des potions à partir de n'importe quelle plante, pour guérir les choses sur lesquelles Lana n'avait aucun pouvoir. Maladies, maux de ventre, migraines, et tout ce qui s'en suivait. Jun était bien moins efficace que la Guérisseuse, bien sûr, mais il restait tout de même particulièrement apprécié des gens de la ville qui avaient constamment besoin de son aide.

La porte du cabinet s'ouvrit brusquement, dévoilant Astrid, le Petit Génie. Jun ne lui avait jamais adressé la parole, mais tout le monde la connaissait.

\- Salut, Dahra. Salut, Jun.

Visiblement, elle le connaissait aussi. Dahra se leva, déposant son bol vide sur le bureau.

\- Bonjour, Astrid, fit-elle. Que puis-je faire pour toi ?

Jun regarda le Petit Pete, qui accompagnait Astrid. Ce dernier était concentré sur sa console de jeu, insensible au monde qui l'entourait. Jun admirait franchement le fait qu'Astrid s'occupe de lui comme si elle était sa mère, en plus de gérer certains problèmes de la Zone en aidant Sam.

\- C'est assez délicat. Mary est anorexique et boulimique. Je me demandais si Jun pourrait faire quelque chose pour elle.

Le jeune chinois, qui était en train d'avaler une gorgée de sa boisson, haussa un sourcil. Ses décoctions étaient également connues pour agir sur les esprits. Il était capable de créer les poisons les plus meurtriers autant que les philtres d'amour ou les antidépresseurs. Chose que Lena Archer ne voyait pas d'un très bon oeil, puisque les enfants consommaient ces derniers comme de la drogue qui leur cachait l'horreur de la Zone. Alors oui, il pourrait certainement concocter quelque chose qui donnerait de l'appétit.

\- Evidemment, fit-il avec un sourire. Par contre, j'ai des plantes à aller chercher pour ça. Ca risque de prendre un peu de temps.

Elle hocha la tête.

\- Pas de problème. Tant qu'elle est guérie, ça ira.

Bien sûr qu'elle le serait. Personne n'était resté malade en buvant les décoctions de Jun.


	4. Chapter 4

\- Lana a disparu ? S'écria Lena.

\- Elle est partie avec Quinn, Cookie et Edilio. Vers la mine, je crois. Elle avait un truc à faire, signala Albert.

L'évocation de l'escorte de Lana rassura quelque peu la jeune fille. Elle se renfonça dans son fauteuil, pincant les lèvres.

\- Bien. J'espère qu'elle ne fait rien de trop risqué. On a besoin d'elle, il faudrait qu'elle revienne vite.

\- Ca, j'en sais rien, rétorqua-t-il en haussant les épaules. Je venais juste te le signaler.

\- Merci, Albert.

Il la salua et se détourna pour sortir de son bureau. Une fois qu'elle fut seule, Lena se prit la tête entre les mains. Elle se sentait absolument incapable et si seule qu'elle se faisait pitié. La jeune fille avait l'impression de ne pouvoir prendre aucune décision sans l'approbation de son frère, alors elle hésitait dès qu'elle devait effectuer une action. Aller voir Zil pour parlementer sur le comportement de la bande des humains ? Envoyer quelqu'un à la recherche de Lana ? Se rendre au Pensionnat Coates pour enfin vérifier si Caine était mort, oui ou non ?

Tout cela était éreintant. Lena avait toujours cru qu'elle était indépendante, mais c'était vraiment la chose la plus fausse qu'elle ait jamais pensée. Sans Lance, elle n'était que la moitié d'elle-même. Alors que lui commençait à voler de ses propres ailes et ne faisait pas tout un plat de leur séparation, elle, ne pouvait pas la supporter. A bout de nerfs, elle se leva et sortit de la Mairie. Elle avait besoin de marcher, de sortir se vider la tête.

Une odeur de chevreuil grillé emplit ses sens olfactifs et fit gargouiller son ventre. Elle aussi avait faim. Lena s'avança à travers une foule compacte, et les écarta tous pour se diriger vers le sujet principal de l'attention. La bande des Humains, et leur somptueux repas, du moins pour les habitants de la Zone. Tous la toisèrent avec animosité tandis qu'elle s'avançait, mais elle s'en fichait royalement. Tant qu'on la regardait, Lena ne s'était jamais interessée à la nature des sentiments que les gens éprouvaient à son égard.

Elle arriva juste devant la table derrière laquelle se tenait Zil et quelques uns de ses compagnons.

\- C'est pas pour les mutants, lança-t-il.

\- Ca, je m'en fiche, je ne veux pas de ta viande, dit Lena bien qu'elle pensait exactement le contraire. Quel est le motif de cette manifestation, au juste ? Vous avez attrapé du gibier ? Et vous en faites profiter toute la ville ? C'est vraiment honorable de votre part. Vous êtes de vrais altruistes.

Elle eut un sourire en déclamant son discours mielleux. Zil cligna des yeux et eut un mouvement de recul, comme s'il ne savait pas comment réagir.

\- Merci, dit-il sans savoir quoi dire d'autre.

\- Dis lui, Zil, lança Hank, derrière lui. Dis-lui qu'on ne veut plus de mutants à la direction de cette ville !

\- C'est vrai, confirma ce dernier. On en a marre des mutants qui nous discriminent. Le gouvernement de cette ville doit changer, pour être remplacé par celui des Humains !

On sentait la majuscule dans sa voix. Lena toucha son menton du bout des doigts, faisant mine de réfléchir.

\- Vous voulez dire que vous comptez me destituer ?

\- Tu manipules tout le monde avec ton pouvoir. Tu es devenue Maire uniquement grâce à lui. C'est injuste, il est temps que ça change !

Sa déclaration fut accueillie par une ovation des enfants présents sur la place. L'attrait de la nourriture les avait tous fait passer du côté de Zil, ce qui énervait passablement la jeune fille.

\- Si c'est une menace, tu...

\- Tu parles, fit Hank. Tout le monde sait que sans ton frère, tu n'es rien ! Et il est absent, n'est-ce pas ? Tout comme Anna et Sam.

Lena se figea. Elle baissa les yeux un instant, et lorsqu'elle les releva, tous purent lire de l'assurance dans son regard. Assurance absolument feinte.

\- Tu sais à quoi mon frère m'aide vraiment ? (Elle baissa la voix.) J'ai tendance à punir beaucoup trop durement. Lance m'aide à être plus... Souple. Et il n'est pas là, tu l'as dit toi-même !

Elle eut un sourire carnassier. Un silence envahit l'assemblée. Jusqu'à ce qu'une voix s'élève :

\- Oui, c'est vrai. Il paraît qu'elle a tué Howard.

Lena écarquilla les yeux. Elle avait oublié cette histoire. Un coup reçu à la tête la fit tomber à genoux devant Zil. Chose qu'elle appréciait très très moyennement. Mais que lui semblait trouver agréable, évidemment.

\- Bien joué, Lance. Maintenant, attachez-la et baillonez-la avant qu'elle ne puisse utiliser son pouvoir pour tous nous contrôler.

Elle sursauta et leva des yeux plein d'espoir vers l'interlocuteur de Zil.

\- L-Lance ?

Mais ce n'était pas son frère. C'était un inconnu portant une batte de baseball qui lui adressa un sourire narquois avant de lui rétorquer :

\- Eh oui, mais pas celui qui te sauvera. Déçue ?

Elle ouvrit la bouche, mais il la frappa de nouveau. Pourtant, il semblait à Lena que d'habitude, elle était plus résistante que cela. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle travaille sur son indépendance, sinon elle ne s'en sortirait jamais. Elle tenta de se débattre, mais sans succès, et dût se mettre à genoux, les mains dans le dos et la bouche entravée. Une accumulation de rage lui engourdissait la gorge. Si elle se libérait, elle les tuerait tous.

\- Emmenez l'assassin ! S'exclama Zil.

Lena écarquilla les yeux. L'assassin ? Hunter fut amené sur la place, en haut des marches de l'Eglise. A côté de Lena. Ah effectivement, Astrid lui avait parlé de la petite vengeance qu'ils voulaient commettre envers Hunter. Mais le coeur de la jeune fille se mit à battre à tout rompre lorsqu'ils commencèrent à dérouler une corde pour pendre ce pauvre garçon.

Ca non. Elle n'allait pas l'accepter. Personne ne tuerait les enfants qu'elle protégeait. Elle tenta de se mettre debout, mais le Lance ennemi la repoussa vers le sol. Qu'à cela ne tienne. Elle resta assise, et de sa jambe droite, envoya un coup assez puissant pour balayer les chevilles du jeune homme et le faire tomber en arrière. Et elle se leva, se plantant devant Zil, un feu de haine brûlant dans ses yeux bleus.

Et maintenant quoi ? Elle avait les mains liées, et il lui était impossible d'utiliser son pouvoir. Elle recula d'un pas, mais le Lance ennemi l'empêcha d'aller plus loin.

\- Tu veux passer la première ? Tu es une meurtrière, après tout.

Jun était sorti du cabinet de Dahra pour aller récupérer les plantes dont il aurait besoin. Certaines n'étaient pas faciles à trouver, et il fallait visiter plusieurs jardins ou même se rendre en dehors de la ville pour avoir la possibilité d'en cueillir, mais Jun ne faisait ça que lorsque la demande était vraiment importante. Et quand celle-ci concernait Astrid Ellison et Mary Terrafino, alors, assurément, elle l'était.

De l'agitation sur la place lui fit ralentir son allure. Et une odeur de viande grillée attira tout de suite son attention. Même si il n'avait pas faim, il savait qu'il devait manger si il en avait la possibilité. Alors, il reporta sa mission de quelques minutes et se dirigea vers l'église, où un délicieux repas semblait être servi, vu la foule qui se tenait devant le vieil édifice.

Et il contempla avec horreur Zil glisser une corde autour du cou de Lena Archer, qui, le front en sang, semblait vouloir assassiner toute l'assemblée, ce qui était parfaitement compréhensible selon Jun. Ce dernier s'arrêta et ne put détacher son regard de la scène qui se déroulait devant lui. Lena était jolie, même avec ce regard meurtrier et blessée de la sorte, et Jun n'avait jamais su résister aux jolies filles. C'était l'un de ses plus grands défauts, qui compensait toutefois son égoïsme exceptionnel. Alors, cette fois, au lieu de penser à son propre intérêt, qui était d'aller cueillir les plantes dont il avait besoin, il s'avança vers l'église, monta les marches et arracha la corde des mains de Zil.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda le chinois d'un ton agressif.

\- Je punis les mutants.

Jun n'était pas vraiment considéré comme un mutant. Beaucoup croyaient que sa connaissance des plantes médicinales et autres remèdes provenait d'un savoir ancestral en Chine. Ce qui était absolument faux. Jun ne sortait jamais dans son jardin, n'allait jamais se balader dans la forêt avant la Zone. Et même si certains le voyaient comme un mutant, il était considéré au même titre que Lana. Utile.

\- T'es vraiment taré mon pauvre Zil. Tuer des gens, ça va arranger quelque chose, tu crois ? Si tu touches à Lena, les mutants vont te massacrer. Son frère en premier.

\- Laisse-moi faire, te mêle pas de ça, Jun.

\- Bien sûr que je me mêle de ça ! (Il haussa la voix pour que tout le monde l'entende.) Si jamais vous tuez ces gens et que vous culpabilisez ensuite, c'est moi que vous viendrez voir pour guérir votre esprit tourmenté. Eh bien, vous savez quoi ? Si vous voulez faire la guerre contre les mutants, oubliez tous les mutants. Oubliez Lana et moi. Oubliez Sam, Lena, Anna, Dekka, Brianna, qui vous ont tous protégés lorsque Caine a attaqué. Et lorsque vous vous blesserez, ou qu'il faudra vous venir en aide, ne venez pas pleurer. Parce que le mal sera fait, et que ce sera vous les méchants de l'histoire.

Il détacha le baillon de Lena et défit ses liens grâce au couteau qu'il avait emporté pour trancher les plantes dont il aurait besoin. La jeune fille, profitant du silence qui s'était installé, reprit la situation en main avec une poigne de fer. Et elle se retint au maximum de ne pas tous leur ordonner d'aller se pendre.

\- Que tout le monde m'écoute ! Ce que vous avez fait aujourd'hui est absolument inadmissible. Que vous l'ayez fait pour la nourriture, c'est d'accord. Que vous l'ayez fait par haine contre les mutants, je ne l'accepte pas. Je suis le Maire de cette ville, que cela vous plaise ou non, et j'ai nommé un Shérif. Si vous avez un problème avec qui que ce soit, adressez vous à Anna au lieu d'assassiner des gens en place publique.

Elle se tourna vers Hunter qui semblait véritablement mal en point.

\- Quant à toi, pour le meurtre que tu as commis, tu seras banni de la ville. Va-t-en dès maintenant.

Sous l'emprise de l'ordre de Lena, il se leva difficilement et s'en alla, sous les regards de tous.

\- Zil, et tous ses joyeux compagnons tels que Hank, Antoine, ou Lance... Comme c'était altruiste de votre part de partager votre nourriture, votre peine sera allegée. Vous ferez des travaux d'intérêt généraux. Que je vous donnerait. Présentez vous à mon bureau demain matin, à huit heures. Pas une minute de retard ne sera permise. Est-ce compris ?

Elle utilisait son pouvoir, alors ils hochèrent la tête.

\- Que ceux qui trouvent ma sentence injuste lèvent la main ! Ordonna-t-elle.

Personne n'esquissa un mouvement. Alors, elle sourit.

\- Bien. Et, juste histoire de vous rassurer : je n'ai pas tué Howard. Maintenant, dispersez-vous. Et pensez à l'avenir que nous vivons dans une communauté, mutants ET humains. Point.

Lena poussa un soupir de soulagement et redescendit les marches de l'église tandis que tous regagnaient leur maison. Elle avait eu si peur que son coeur battait encore la chamade... Elle ne pouvait pas tuer Zil sans provoquer une émeute anti-mutants, mais elle se vengerait, un jour où l'autre. Lena n'oubliait jamais.

Quelqu'un passa son bras autour des épaules de la jeune fille.

\- Tu m'en dois une, princesse, lui chuchota Jun au creux de l'oreille.


End file.
